Tactical Analysis
by Kaytee33
Summary: Who ever knew small talk could lead to anything useful? Set one year after Attached. P/C
1. Chapter 1

The dreaded formal event.

Dress uniform.

Speeches.

Toasts.

Small talk.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard surveyed the grand ballroom where the retirement party for the prestigious ambassador Fredrick "Wallbanger" Waller was in full swing. He saw groups huddled together sharing a joke or tidbit of gossip, opulent flowers and decorations hanging from every inch of the room; enough food and drink to feed a party twice the size of this one; and a handful of couples swaying together on the dance floor to the expertly-played music of the early twentieth century. _If I never came to another of these functions in my life, I wouldn't miss a single part of it,_ thought Jean-Luc as a flash of red passed before his line of sight.

 _Well, maybe I'd miss one thing…_ Jean-Luc smiled as Dr. Beverly Crusher handed him a cold glass filled with something pink. Though they were never romantically involved, he and Beverly had a standing invitation as the other's date for events such as these. The truth was that he wanted so much more than to have her on his arm for these few formal events. She set his soul on fire. He would give her his whole world, were it not for the fear that stood in their way. So they pretended that they were "just friends", and on nights such as these, he could lose himself in the rare moments he shared with Beverly.

"Well it turns out that this retirement is a tad scandalous" whispered Beverly as she sipped on the neon concoction that was fizzing in her glass, " Ambassador Waller is running away with an Andorian woman he met while on duty. She's apparently half his age". Bev raised her eyebrows, obviously enjoying this minor crisis. "I heard it from her" she pointed to a woman by the washrooms, "…and him" she pointed to a bar tender, "and then I overheard them talking about it while they attempted to waltz" she pointed at a couple who had stopped dancing so the female partner could rub her stepped-on toes.

"Hmm" murmured Jean-Luc in response. _Must they make these damn collars so tight? It is the exact measurements of my regular uniform, and even made of the same material but…_

 _"_ Jean-Luc" Beverly interrupted with a smile, "would you stop worrying so much about the damn uniform and enjoy yourself? Who knows, a couple more of these scarlet drinks, and we might even get you dancing!" She raised her glass in mock cheers, and swallowed the rest down in one gulp.

With one final obligatory tug on his collar, Jean-Luc followed suit, swallowing every drop of pink in his glass.

Beverly smiled, enjoying every last harrumph from her dear Captain. The truth was, she wouldn't give a damn about ol'Wallbanger's retirement, but she agreed to come along for a chance to spend a nice evening with Jean-Luc. She wasn't ready for a real date, but attending these functions together felt safe. Not a date, just a favour for a friend.

"Well isn't this nice to see," an elderly woman walked over to join the couple, "Jean-Luc Picard is here with a date! Mary-Anne Juniper, nice to meet you". She extended a hand in Beverly's direction, a broad smile on her face and eyebrows raised in anticipation of the introduction.

"Professor Juniper, this is Beverly Crusher, an old friend," Jean –Luc hastily took the social cue. "Beverly Crusher, this is professor Mary-Anne Juniper, I took her class on tactical analysis way back at the academy." As the women shook hands, Jean-Luc tried to steer the conversation away from himself, "Professor I am surprised to see you here. How did you know the ambassador?"

Mary-Anne kept her focus on Beverly, "hmm, an old friend? Surely Jean-Luc you are not still a bachelor. You can't work forever, you know. Some day you'll be retied and alone. Wouldn't you love to get married, have a grand romance?"

Beverly looked down, smiling. Jean-Luc began to blush. "Professor-"

"- come now Jean-Luc please call me Mary-Anne."

Jean-Luc stammered, "Very well then, Mary-"

"- I mean, I don't see a ring in either of your fingers. Why are you old friends and not new lov-"

"- Mary-Anne!" Beverly interrupted, "it is nice to meet you. Tell us, are you here with someone?" _Who should have cut you off 3 drinks ago?_ Beverly added silently.

Jean-Luc found himself quietly thanking Bev…and mentally starting to prepare himself to make a hasty escape. _Where is the closest exit?_

"I'm serious!" Mary-Anne insisted, "you both seem healthy, and you obviously enjoy each other's company. You-"

"-WE are, um, distant cousins." Jean-Luc didn't know anything about the old game of American football, or he would be calling this move a _Hail Mary,_ "yes, really. I think of Beverly more as a sister, really." He jabbed Beverly with his elbow for effect.

"It's true," Beverly played along, "kissing him would be like kissing my brother."

"Well," said Mary Anne, obviously deterred, "that is a shame. You two look so handsome together."

The couple thanked Mary Anne as she mumbled some excuse about seeing a friend across the room and retreating.

As she moved away, Jean-Luc and Beverly looked at each other with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Oh hell," declared Bev, "dancing can't be worse than that! Come on, let's go!" She pulled him onto the dance floor, as one of her favourite songs, I _sn't It Romantic_ began.


	2. Chapter 2

They chuckled to themselves as they pulled together into a dance.

"So" began Beverly, pulling back from their embrace to look into Jean-Luc' eyes, "who exactly was that woman?"

"She really was a former professor," replied Jean-Luc rather incredulously, "Tactics."

"Well those were certainly some maneuvers tonight!"

"Mmmm" Jean-Luc replied, moving his cheek to rest against hers. _Like a sister? Oh Jean, that could not be farther from the truth._

 _Like a sister!_ Thought Beverly as they swayed to the music, _I certainly hope not. But what if..._ She breathed in deeply, catching that fresh smell that Jean-Luc just seemed to have about him. She felt his strong hands on her side, his breath on her neck.

 _...like kissing her brother._ Maybe they were a little too convincing for Professor Juniper. Their relationship - or lack thereof - was a sore spot for Jean-Luc. It was not so long ago that he had bared his feelings, only to be rejected by Beverly. She kissed him and told him she was too afraid to explore their feelings for each other. Now a year later here they are pretending that nothing had happened, and that they loved one another as _siblings._ The idea left an odd feeling deep in the pit of Jean-Luc's stomach.

 _...like kissing my brother! I wonder if he's thinking about that night..._ Beverly worried that they had taken this charade too far. A comment like that from the woman who rejected him... _I never meant to hurt you Jean-Luc._

An onlooker would have thought these two were strangers the way they held each other, and stared off into the distance. So lost in thoughts were they that they didn't realize they had drifted nearly apart, and were barely moving to the music at all. Beverly snapped out of it first, "Jean-Luc I'm suddenly feeling very tired. Do you mind if I excuse myself early?"

"You know Beverly I'm feeling much the same. I believe we have both had enough for one night." Jean-Luc smiled diplomatically as he led her off the dance floor. They both made their apologies to the ambassador, and exited to the transporter in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

As the rush of the transporter wore away, Beverly and Jean-Luc exited the platform.

"Well," said Jean-Luc, "I suppose I must apologize for the short evening. Thank you, as always for accompanying me."

"Oh Jean-Luc," Beverly replied "it is I who should be apologizing. It was my idea to call it a night. Thank you for inviting me."

Polite smiles, and goodnights were exchanged; but their customary kiss on the cheek was noticeably absent. Was it that neither wanted to insult the other with presumptions? Or was there damage made to their tenuous relationship _again_?

Beverly took to pacing in her quarters. _What the hell was it that made me act like that? What am I so afraid of losing? A friend? A love? Well Bev you're going to lose it all if you're not careful..._ Her heart ached. She seriously wondered if she had finally reached the end of his rope. Was the most patent man in the quadrant losing his patience with her?

Jean-Luc on the other hand went about ignoring the problem with distractions. A little catching up on his subspace communications here, a little approving cargo requisitions there... if he could only release that squeezing feeling that was constricting his chest... Jean-Luc turned off his computer, and looked out his window to the stars. They had been his constant companion; seen him through far worse troubles than something as simple as love. _If I am not careful, they will become my only companion_ he thought grimly. Maybe he should just try again. He could ask her if she was ready to explore their feelings, and if her answer remained the same it would be time to move on...

 _I can't leave it like this. I'll just say I couldn't sleep and head over to his quarters._ She had to confront the problem - couldn't leave it hanging anymore...

Jean-Luc heard the familiar chirp of his communicator. "Crusher to Picard."

A pause, and a reluctant, "Picard here".

Beverly winced. Maybe she was over-thinking this. Maybe he really was just tired. They were joking after all, and trying to distract that tipsy professor. Perhaps Jean-Luc hadn't given it a second thought... "Jean-Luc I, um, am having a little trouble sleeping. Would you care for a night cap?"

Part of him was relieved to hear her again. Jean-Luc wanted to confront this issue that had been left hanging for far too long. The other part of him, however, wanted to say no. Wanted to say _sorry, I was just heading to bed_ and leave it at that. It would be easy. It would be peaceful. He could even take another crack at those cargo requisitions - stellar cartography was demanding new equipment for their upcoming research assignment. I felt like they had just gotten new equipment not too long ago and Jean-Luc really...

"-Sorry, are you still there?" Beverly interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Yes, sorry" Jean-Luc finally replied

"Okay... Yes you're still there, or yes let's have a drink?"

Jean-Luc smiled on his end, "Yes, sorry. Please join me."

Last time they had done this dance, they had dressed up. Jean-Luc prepared a formal dinner, he brought out a fine bottle of his family's vintage. There were candles. This time was quiet. Both in casual and comfortable clothing, both completely exhausted. No food, no drink, not even a single tea-light in sight.

Beverly entered Jean-Luc's quarters, sat down on the sofa, and took a deep breath. She was going to do this, dammit.

Jean-Luc stood aside as Beverly breezed past him to the couch. She sat perched on the edge, hands clasped together. She was breathing deeply. _She looks as though she is here to deliver bad news._

"The thing is," Beverly began without prologue. She looked to the floor as she continued, "I don't think of you as a brother. I don't even think of you as a friend, not really. I think of you as mine. My person, my..." she looked up at him finally and continued with shaky breath, "Oh hell, I think of you as the person I love."

Jean-Luc let out his own breath. _Perhaps not bad news after all._ He sat down across from her on the couch as she continued, "I mean, not love like my family. Jean-Luc, I am in love with you. I have been for... I was last year, when you asked me, but I was afraid. I mean, I'm still afraid. Really afraid but..."

Jean-Luc stood and moved to sit next to Beverly on the couch. He held his open palm to her cheek. His chest squeezed again as he felt everything - the love he had been holding at bay for so many damn years - come flooding out. He smiled. He closed his eyes, and touched his forehead to hers.

Beverly closed her eyes as well. _About bloody time Bev. I will make this wait up to you Jean-Luc..._

She lifted her hands to rest on the back of his neck as she drew him in. Their kiss was soft, as if testing the waters. As if Jean-Luc was saying _Really?_ Beverly deepened the kiss, replying _YES!_ to his unspoken question.

Jean-Luc drew back suddenly. He spoke, dropping soft kisses onto her lips and cheeks in between words, "Unfortunately...I have...really...come to love you...more like... a sister".

Beverly pulled back, full grin pulling at her cheeks. Jean-Luc had a smile that mirrored her own.

And then he laughed.

He laughed in release.

It was a laugh of pure joy that Bev realized she may never have heard from him before. She pulled him back down to her.

As they spent the night exploring their new relationship, each took a moment to mentally send a quick _thank you_ to Professor Mary-Anne Juniper. It turns out she was still teaching Jean-Luc a thing or two about tactics after all.


End file.
